


Summer Lovin'

by PromiseOfGrayskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, It's hot, Pool, Summer, Summer Love, fun in the sun, really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseOfGrayskull/pseuds/PromiseOfGrayskull
Summary: Adora and Catra are used to summers in the Fright Zone, where the weather changed less and the interior of the metal buildings were cool. Their first summer in Bright Moon was...an adjustment.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know exactly how Etheria works as a planet. I’m just sort of guessing that it’s similar to earth, but with the Runestones having an impact on the climates of the areas they’re housed in. I’m taking a random guess, and we’ll assume that Etherians have the same names for seasons as we do. We're also gonna assume that Etherians have the same vocabulary, if nothing else but for plot convenience. Enjoy!

One of the few good things about the Fright Zone was its reliable, consistent climate. It never snowed, it was never too hot. It rarely rained, but it was a short shower before moving on to some other kingdom. The entire place was made of layers of metal, and it’s interiors stayed cool, shielded from the heat of the outside.   
Bright Moon was the complete opposite. It had seasons ranging from a light winter and a hard summer. Its inhabitants had adjusted to the ranging weather, and knew when to bundle up against the chill or when to wear looser, lighter garments to handle the warmer days.   
However, some of its newer citizens did not. 

Adora had tossed and turned all night, struggling to find a cool spot in her bed. Her regular nightwear of tank top and shorts were almost too much, and she woke several times drenched in sweat. Catra was worse off than her girlfriend, to say the least. The layer of fur covering the part-feline’s body was perfect for the chillier days, but was only contributing to her current misery. She’d given up on sleeping in Adora’s bed hours ago, instead choosing to splay out on the cool marble floor.   
That was how they woke in the morning, to the pale golden light streaming in through the windows, the chirping of birds, and the rising temperature.   
They barely managed to drag themselves to breakfast with Bow and Glimmer.   
“Oh my gosh, you both look like you haven’t slept in weeks!” Glimmer gasped when the two girls entered the dining room. Both Adora and Catra wore their respective pajamas, and Catra was too warm to even care that her stomach was bared, fluff and all. Adora hadn’t even bothered to pull her hair up.   
“It was really warm last night. What’s up with that?” Adora stifled a yawn as she sat down and reached for a plate of eggs.   
“What do you mean, ‘What’s up with that?’” Bow raised an eyebrow.   
“It’s never this warm in Bright Moon. Is there something wrong? Is someone else making the weather change? Is this an attack?” Adora’s tone grew frantic at the thought of the sudden change in temperature being an effect of some kind of attack similar to when the Whispering Woods froze over.   
Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.   
“What’s so funny?” Catra frowned as she chewed her bacon.   
“The reason it’s getting warmer is because it’s summer,” Bow explained.  
“Summer?” the former Horde soldiers spoke at the same time.   
“You don’t know what summer is?” Glimmer’s eyes widened in shock.   
“No? What is that?” Adora knit her eyebrows.   
“Please tell me you know what seasons are?” the archer pleaded. He was met with blank stares. He took a breath.   
“So, Etheria. It’s a planet, we all know that. Well, the moons circle the planet as it rotates. Most of the elemental princesses’ runestones also determine what the region’s overall climate is like. Like how Frosta’s kingdom is really cold and snowy, and Perfuma’s is pretty average temperature but full of vegetation. The moonstone that protects Bright Moon follows the cycles of the moon, so certain moon placements mean that our weather changes. Right now, it’s summer, so it gets pretty warm for a few months.”  
“Wait, there’s more of this?” Catra asked incredulously.   
“Yup. It’s not too bad actually. Bow and I usually go to Mystacor for a few days, and we go swimming a lot. Ooh, and camping in the woods! The woods are a lot cooler than it is here,” Glimmer chimed in.   
Catra groaned while Adora chugged the last bit of water from her cup.   
“How do you even sleep?” the blonde asked, “I’ve been tossing and turning all night.”   
“Oh, yeah, sometimes it’s uncomfortable to sleep. Just wear some cooler clothes and you should be fine,” Glimmer waved a hand.  
Catra’s ear twitched, clearly expressing her irritation at the fact that she was barely wearing clothes in the first place.   
Adora sighed. “I don’t know how we’re gonna handle this.”   
“Have you never been hot before?” Bow asked.   
“No, I have. It was boiling in the Crimson Waste, but we weren’t there for long and my focus was our mission.”   
“True. But did you never get hot in the Fright Zone? The whole place is metal,”   
Adora and Catra exchanged glances.   
“During training, yeah. But never at night. The Fright Zone wasn’t that hot of a place, actually. Not like this,” Adora frowned.   
“Oh my goodness! There’s so much we can show you!” Glimmer clapped her hands excitedly. Bow and Glimmer immediately delved into a separate conversation about their favorite summer activities and which ones to introduce to Adora and Catra first.   
Catra slumped lower in her chair, fanning her face with her hands.   
“You okay?” Adora asked with a light nudge.   
“I’m melting,” the brunette responded irritably.   
“I bet your fur is only making it worse,” her lover smiled in sympathy.   
“You don’t say,” the former scowled sarcastically.  
“I’ll see what we can do for tonight. Maybe find a way to stay cooler,” Adora said with a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead.   
“I’ve decided. By order of the Queen, we are going swimming today!” Glimmer announced.   
“Uh, does that involve water?” Catra asked, her ears tucking back nervously.   
“Yes, it does! You’ll be fine, once you get in the water you won’t want to get out,” the queen grinned.   
“You don’t have to get in. Sometimes it’s nice just putting your legs in the water,” Bow added.   
Catra groaned, making her girlfriend giggle as she intertwined their fingers.   
“If it’ll cool me down any, I’m in,” Adora shrugged.   
“Great! I’ll find you two some swimsuits!” Glimmer squealed before teleporting out of the room.   
“Are we sure that this is a good idea?” Catra asked, fanning herself again.   
“We’re sure. Swimming’s fun, and it cools you down pretty quickly,” the archer shrugged, “I’m gonna go get ready. Meet you in front of the throne room in an hour?”   
The two girls agreed, heading to their quarters, hand in hand. Adora swore it had gotten hotter since they’d started eating breakfast.   
Glimmer was waiting for them when they reached their room.   
“Okay, I found your swimsuit, Adora. And I found one pretty similar for Catra, too! Go ahead and get ready, I’m going to get the kitchen staff to make us some snacks to take along,” she explained, before hurrying out of the room and down the hall.   
Catra sprawled herself onto the marble floor and sighed with relief as Adora started to change. The blonde threw a pinkish-purplish tunic over the swimsuit, the same one she’d worn on her first trip to Mystacor.   
“Catra, are you coming, or are you going to lay there on the floor all day?” Adora smiled, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.   
Catra grunted in response.   
“I won’t make you get in the water if you don’t want to. But I’ll miss you if you don’t come with me,” the blonde pouted.   
“I am NOT doing this because I like you,” the shorter of the two heaved herself up off of the floor and snatched the swimsuit her girlfriend handed her.   
“I know, dummy.” 

Standing outside of the throne room and tapping her foot anxiously, Adora craned her neck to look down the hall.   
“Bow did say one hour, right?” she turned to Catra, who nodded. Adora frowned.   
“Ladies and Gents, we are READY TO GO!” Glimmer and Bow appeared in a pop and a shower of sparkles. They were toting...balloons?   
“Uhhh, whatcha got there?” Catra flicked an ear.   
“You’ll see when we get to the falls,” Bow grinned.   
“The falls?” Adora raised an eyebrow.   
“Where do you think those waterfalls behind the castle lead to?” Glimmer laughed, “Hold on, I’ll teleport us!” With some difficulty, Glimmer grabbed on to Adora’s shoulder, and Adora took Catra’s hand while Bow wrapped an arm around Glimmer.   
The group reappeared in a clearing with a pop, and Catra let out a groan.   
“Woah…” Adora breathed, looking around.   
The clearing was perfectly sheltered from the light, but not dark at all. A large pool of crystal clear water stretched from the edge of a rocky cliff, where the waterfall poured from above. It was already much cooler in the shade.   
Glimmer was already laying out towels on the grass under the trees, and Bow was blowing up more of those strange balloons.   
Adora crept to the pond’s edge, carefully examining the water before dipping her toe in.   
“Hey, it’s pretty cool!” She called.   
“Heck yeah it is!” Glimmer shouted as she took a running start. She teleported, reappearing in midair above the water, and letting herself fall into it with a splash.   
Catra hissed as the water hit her, and she climbed into one of the trees’ branches to watch from afar.   
Bow eagerly hopped in after her.   
“Come on in, Adora, Catra! It’s perfect!” Glimmer called.   
Rather than jump in, Adora chose to slowly wade in. One she was comfortable, she waved to Catra.   
“Do you want to try it?”   
“No! I’m going to take a nap. I’m fine here in the trees,” Catra responded, eyeing the water distastefully. Adora shot her the sad puppy look, but Catra shook her head again. She watched as Bow explained the balloons to her girlfriend (they were inflatable floating things that people could use in water to have more fun), and as the group swam and splashed each other. Catra wound up creeping closer and closer to the edge of the water, and Adora pretended not to notice until she was sitting with her feet in the water, cringing only a little.   
“Want to give it a try?” Adora had waded over to her girlfriend and extended a hand to her.   
“If I get splashed, I get out,” Catra muttered, but took Adora’s hand and let her help her into the water.   
“We’re gonna walk a little bit more towards the middle, yeah?” Adora took Catra’s other hand and watched her face for any sign of panic or distress. Catra nodded, and they waded a little further in.   
“Hey, Adora?” Catra looked up.   
“Yeah?”   
“Never let your guard down. Didn’t they tell you that in training?” Catra smirked. Adora looked puzzled until Catra shoved Adora over, completely underwater. She came up spluttering, and pushing her hair out of her face.   
“Catra!” she screamed, doing her best to run after her girlfriend in the chest-deep water to return the favor. Catra was faster than her in water, too.   
Bow and Glimmer laughed at the two chasing each other and splashing each other, before joining in.   
After several hours of splashing around in the pond and relaxing under the trees, the group returned to Bright Moon’s castle, where Glimmer snuck them behind the castle to a secret bonfire spot, where Bow and Glimmer taught the former Horde soldiers to make s’mores.   
“You don’t what what s’mores are?” Bow had dramatically gasped.  
Stuffed with s’mores and exhausted from a full day of activity, the best friend squad returned to their respective rooms that evening.   
“Wow, what a day,” Adora chuckled as she pulled her hair down for the night.  
“Yeah, I never thought I’d actually enjoy being in water,” Catra snorted.   
“Wait, are you telling me you actually enjoyed yourself? You? Catra?” Adora mocked surprise.   
“Yeah, yeah, shush. I’m not saying it again,” the brunette scowled before curling up on their bed. Adora climbed up next to her.   
“If it wasn’t so hot, I’d cuddle with you,” Adora yawned, taking Catra’s hand.   
“Please, you’re a furnace as is. I’d die of heat stroke before you even broke a sweat.”   
“Rude.”  
“Get used to it.”   
“Did you really have fun today?”   
“...Yes. It really was a lot cooler there, it was nice.”   
“Maybe we can do that more often,” Adora stifled a yawn of her own as she scooched a little closer to her lover.   
“Mmmm.”   
Despite the warm evening, Catra was already asleep. Adora smiled to herself as she kissed her forehead. Maybe the summer wouldn’t be that bad.


End file.
